Web processing refers to numerous operations related to manipulating a continuous stream of product. Web processing machines perform web processing to produce a finished product from a continuous flow of material often loaded onto the machine in the form of a roll of material. The value of a web processing machine is often measured by the versatility of the machine. Versatility is manifest in how quickly the machine can be converted to run a different product, the number of different products a machine can produce, the speed at which the machine produces a particular product or combination thereof. One of the limits to machine versatility is whether a particular piece of web processing equipment mounted on a machine is positioned correctly for variations of a product or different products not originally anticipated to be produced by the machine. Large web processing equipment can limit the versatility of a web processing machine because the equipment cannot be easily moved from one web processing station of a machine to another to produce other products.